Secrets of Our Past
by star5699
Summary: My father was never around for me until he decided I don't deserve happiness. He took it away from me and killed my family. I was able to bring them back. I stole their memories and we ran. They had false memories but I liked it that way. They were right. Running doesn't solve problems, It just makes them worse. contains character deaths.
1. Our Past

_It wasn't supposed to end like this. This day wasn't supposed to happen again. What did I do to make this happen again?_

My face is bruised and my body is bloodied. I am being choked by my father. Darkness is closing in.

_How? Why? Someone tell me where did I go wrong?_

"You are too quiet. Is it because I killed your daughters? Or maybe, it's because I am going to kill your husband and you can't stop me?"

I stay quiet because I am afraid if I talk he will kill Gray a lot slower than he means to. Also, he is crushing my wind pipes.

My father drops me and walks over Gray. He is helpless. He's in shock after seeing Wendy and Lucia killed a second time. I watch as Avari walks over and lifts him without even trying.

"You know I am glad you stole their memories. This makes it 100% better than last time. With this you will be the helpless, little girl without a family you were before."

_Please somebody help Gray. I don't care about me, just someone help Gray._

**Please… someone…help…him…**

**5 years earlier**

"Mommy, wake up. I am hungry. Lucia keeps whining about Uncle and he won't stop snoring."

"Five more hours. I am tired. Your uncle kept me up all night talking about a job. Go bug your dad."

"I can't he is on the phone with Auntie Sierra. They keep talking about-"

"Where is he?"

"He is in the living room."

I walk to the living room in my pajamas from last night, which are a black tank top and shorts, and find my husband on the phone just as my daughter said.

"-yeah. I can do that."

"You can do what exactly? And with who?" I say as I walk up behind him causing him to drop the phone and ended the call.

"AHH!" Gray says taking deep breathes. "You scared me. I was talking to Sierra because she called asking you for help with a job. I told her I would tell you since you were asleep."

"Sure you were. I bet you were going to ask her out. I mean after all we are twins but she is more straight-forward than I am so I can see why you would choose her." I say as I walk to the kitchen to start breakfast. "How do you want your eggs this morning?"

"You don't have to worry about me leaving you. I would never-"

"Hehe. You are really too easy. I know you would never leave me. I just find it fun to miss with you. One of these days I should wait to see how far you are willing to prove that to me." I kiss his cheek. "You still haven't told me how you want your eggs."

"Mommy! Wendy took her again." says my daughter, Lucia. She comes running into the kitchen and wraps around my legs.

"Hey. Lucia I have told you no running into the kitchen especially when I am cooking. Your father will deal with it in a sec. Go wake up your uncle."

"Wait? Why do I have to deal with it?"

"Because you love my sister and if you don't, I will hurt you Ice Princess."

"Oh yeah? I would like to see you try."

"Let's do this! You are-"

"No fighting in my kitchen. Do you understand? Tomorrow is _that day_. I don't want anything else to ruin my day."

"Yes. Ma'am."

"Good. Now go talk to Wendy and get ready for breakfast both of you."

When both of them leave, I sigh. _It has been 3 years already. Can I handle another day before I break? I have to for their sake's. _I finish cooking breakfast and get the table ready. Everyone comes and eats breakfast. We talk about what we plan to do for the day. The phone starts to ring."

"I'll get it." I say as I finish eating. I put my plate in the sink and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's so good to hear your voice again. Don't you think so?"


	2. Father?

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi. It's so good to hear your voice again. Don't you think so?"_

"How did you get this number?"

I hear a chuckle on the other line.

"You seem to forget what a little persuasion can do. All I asked your friend Nash was if he had it. He refused which I expected. The moment I mentioned his mother, he was happy to give me what I wanted."

"Who is it?" asks Gray.

"Huh. No one, just an old acquaintance." I say as I hang up the phone.

_Oh no. He found us. I thought for sure we were safe for at least a few more years. How did he even find us?"_

"You guys want to head to the guild after breakfast?"

"Sure. I want to go on a job today."

"Alright then. I will go take a shower. Oh, and if the phone rings, don't answer it."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want some creep to know that we live here."

"Wait a sec. Does this have anything to do with the phone call right now?"

I look away as I answer. "So what, if it does? I just don't want a creep to know where we live. He might stalk us."

Gray gets up and walks over to me. He hugs me.

"Hey. You can tell me anything remember?"

"Yeah I know. It's just that the person that was on the phone isn't the best person in the world." I say as I take his hand. "I'll tell you more later when we are alone."

Gray looks at Natsu and our daughters as I say that.

"Ok then. Go take your shower. Me and Natsu will clean up."

"Thanks."

As I head to our bedroom, I start thinking of all the ways _He_ could've found us. I continue this thought process when I am in the shower.

_What could've given me away? Did I use too much demon magic on the last job? All I did was go into Demon Queen Mode. That doesn't require much magic_** (A/n: I will explain what my magic is later.) **_maybe I interacted with a demon and didn't know it. No I would've noticed. Maybe…_

I continue all of this when we are walking to the guild. I don't even notice the tale heading towards my face. As soon as it hits my face, the whole guild goes quiet. Gajeel slowly walks up to me. Once he notices my dark aura, he says, "Savannah, you okay? That was an accident." **(A/n: it's later.)**

My eyes turn red and my hair goes to my waist and starts to drip blood. Two swords dripping in blood appear in my hands.

"Oh crap. She unleashed Demon Queen. I thought that she would've unleashed Elemental Dragon, or Shadow. He is dead. Gray help him." says Natsu while he hides.

"Hell no. I am not dying." says Gray.

I smile, "There are no accidents, only excuses."

"I couldn't have said that any better." A familiar voice says.

I turn around and see the person I hate the most.

"What are you doing here, Father?" I say.

Everyone in the guild gasped when I said father.

He chuckles, "Father? You haven't called me that since you were 658 years old. Can't say I missed the sound. Good thing I won't have to hear it much longer. That is of course after your souls are mine."

"Yesh. Just quit your whining already. I am getting a headache. I can't believe you still having those dreams where I would actually give up. Looks like I need to get you some medication. What do you say? Want to head to the pharmacy and get some?"

Avari glares at me and says, "My so called dreams are going to come true this month. You will everything you love and will beg me to kill you."

"I think you need to seriously get some medication. You just went up a whole notch on the crazy scale."

"Uh? Savannah, I don't mean to be rude or anything but can you please explain your relationship with this guy?" asked Natsu.

"You are really an air-head huh? She called me father. That means I am her father. I don't know how anyone can deal with you."

"Hey wait a second. I am the only one who can call him an air-head. Find your own air-head."

"You know I think I found a way to shut you up."

"Oh really and how do you plan to do that? Cut off my tongue?"

"Interesting thought, but no." As he finished his sentence, he appeared behind Wendy and wrapped his arms around her.

"Wendy! Let her go! Or you will-"

"Or what I will regret it? In case you can't grasp the situation yet, I have all the cards. I have all the power."


	3. Saving Wendy

**_Character death._**

_Previously, on Secrets of Our Past_

_"Interesting thought, but no." As he finished his sentence, he appeared behind Wendy and wrapped his arms around her._

_"Wendy! Let her go! Or you will-"_

_"Or what? I will regret it? In case you can't grasp the situation yet, I have all the cards. I have all the power."_

"Look, just let her go and you can have what you want." I say as I cautiously place my swords on the closest table.

"You really think it will be that easy. You and I both know you never give up that easy."

I carefully take a step forward, "Don't forget you have my daughter in your hands. It's like you said you have all the cards. You win. I will even separate my souls so I can't change."

Avari laughs, "Why? So you can attack me all at once? I am not some idiot. I will be keeping Wendy until I decide you have suffered enough." And with those parting words, he disappears with Wendy.

"No!" I yell as I try to grab them. I collapse to the ground as my fingers grasp air.

"No! No! This can't be happening. This is all just a bad dream. I will wake up any minute now." I mumble several times.

"Why aren't I waking up? It's Sabine. Yeah, she is just feeding. Yeah, I mean that make more sense than what is really happening."

My eyes sting with tears.

**Gray's POV**

Savannah is mumbling while everyone is trying to grasp the situation.

"Savannah? What the hell is going on?! Who is that guy and what does he want?!" I yell at her.

My outburst must've woken her up from her mumbling.

She stands up and walks over to me with her tear-stricken eyes.

"I will explain everything later, but right now I need to save our daughter." She tries to walk by me until I grab her arm.

"No, that guy knows you. And it is obvious you know him. You are going to tell us everything right now." I say as I drag her towards the center table.

**Savannah's POV (original)**

Gray drags me over to the center table in the guild.

"Spit it out. Don't leave a single detail out. Who is that guy?"

I drag my fingers through my hair and sigh, "Gray, do we have to do this now? In case you didn't notice, that guy has our daughter. I can't go against him. I am not strong enough and there is just too much history between us."

"Wait, hold on. You two dated?!"

"What?! Hell no! I don't approve incest! That is my father! I haven't talked to him let alone seen him in 1000 years. He is the hellion, and that means demon, of greed." I say the last part so Natsu understands.

"Why haven't you talked to him in 1000 years? What happened between you two?"

I look at the ground and mumbled. "He might've killed someone I cared about in front of me and I almost killed him. The usual. No biggie."

I knew the dragon slayers heard me and knew they would repeat what I said.

"She said he might've killed someone she cared about in front of her and she almost killed him." Gajeel repeated for me.

"Ok so you almost killed your father and ever since then he has wanted to get revenge?"

I nod. "Now that, that is off my chest can I go save our daughter now?" I ask picking up my swords and heading to the guild doors.

"You really think that I am going to let you do that alone? Yeah, I am coming with." Gray says.

"No you aren't. He already has Wendy. He doesn't need any more leverage over me. Besides, Lucia needs one of her parents. If I were her, I would want to be comforted by the one who didn't cause her whole world to fall apart." I say looking at our youngest daughter.

I walk over to her side and kneel to her height.

"Hey, Lu. How you holding up?"

"I've been better. Wendy will be okay, right? You will get her back?"

"Yes, I promise. Wendy will be back safe and sound. In the meantime, can you make sure that your Aunt Sierra doesn't try to take Gray away?"

She smiles at that. "Sure thing."

"Unbelievable. You are about to go save our daughter and the one thing on your mind is me falling for your sister. When you get back, we are rewiring your brain."

"Promise?" I ask as I walk out of the doors.

As I walk out towards home, I finally let it all out. When I get home, I change into Demon Queen.

"I can do this. It won't be like last time. Just go there, get Wendy get out. Simple, right? Oh, who am I kidding? No, thinking like this will just make it easier for Avari to get into my head. Focus. Wendy is the number one priority."

I continue repeating this over and over as I get all of my supplies.

**Avari's POV**

My head is pounding. That girl Wendy won't shut up saying how Savannah is going to come save her. I will never call Savannah annoying again for as long as I live.

"- will come and save me. You will be sorry. Who are you anyway? Why do you hate my mom so much?"

"Shut up! Savannah's constant whining is nothing compared to you. If you say one more word, I will chop off your fingers one by one. Do you understand?"

Wendy finally shut up and sat in her cage.

"Finally. Now then, let's see how the troublesome little demon is doing?"

As I finish my sentence, Savannah appears on my screen in Demon Queen.

"Not taking any chances? Then, so am I. Come on, Wendy. You and I are taking a walk." I say already liking the plan I have formed in my mind. I walk towards Wendy grabbing her arm. She unsuccessfully tries to pry her arm out of my grasp. She whines, as I tighten the pressure. Once, we arrived outside I release her arm.

"You can leave. I am tired from all of your complaining. Personally, I would prefer having Savannah kill me 100 times than listen to you again. Leave." I say turning to walk back inside. Just have to wait, for her to take the bait.

"Wait."

You are mine now.

"What? I thought you wanted to be free. You are free now. You can leave now."

"You are tricking me. You want me to leave, why? I thought you wanted to make my mom suffer?"

"He is going to have to wait for that chance again. I am taking you home, Wendy." Savannah says walking into the clearing."

"Mom! You are here. He wants me to leave. It's a trick for sure."

"You are smarter than you look. Too bad, your life ends here." I say as the blade of the pocket knife I held in my pocket slides across her throat.

"Wendy!" Savannah cries as she runs towards her daughter's lifeless body. She is clutching her to her chest. She is broken.

I broke my daughter by using her daughter. I can't wait for the others.

**i hated writing this chapter, but it was needed.**


End file.
